


Camping

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [49]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl realizes just why he usually goes camping alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

He had left the pair in charge of setting up the tent while he went out to go and catch them something to eat. When Earl returned several hours later, he was only slightly surprised when he saw that they had made little to no progress in the venture whatsoever. “…Cecil, you were a Scout with me,” he reminded the radio host as he set down the few birds he had caught.

"Setting up tents is very difficult work!" Cecil argued with a pout.

Carlos blushed, sheepishly holding up the metal poles meant to serve as the base for their tent. “I’ve been having a hard time trying to figure out how to put these together myself,” he confessed. “I’m not sure these poles were meant to come together and…”

Earl looked at Cecil with narrowed eyes, placing his hands on his hips. “You forgot the chant, didn’t you?” Cecil hummed, pointedly looking away from the redhead. “Cecil…”

"Chant?" Carlos asked.

Earl looked away from Cecil to offer Carlos an apologetic smile and a shrug of his shoulders. “You’re not supposed to put it together with your hands,” he explained, taking the poles from the confused Outsider. He arranged the poles in a circular pattern on the ground, muttering a chant under his breath. When he was finished he stood up, grabbing the canvas top and tossing it over the poles with a final hiss and a sharp bite of his tongue to draw blood.

Carlos blinked in amazement when the tent suddenly formed itself. “Oh wow…”

"I could have done that," Cecil said. He blushed when Earl shot him a look, shrugging a little. "I could have!"

"You’re cleaning the birds for our dinner," Earl said.

"Aw!"

"No complaints. I’ll conjure the fire for you."


End file.
